<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Queen Of Peoples Hearts by Webtrinsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406351">A Queen Of Peoples Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic'>Webtrinsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mand'alor Ahsoka Tano [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano-centric, Ahsoka is the best ruler, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Armor, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Beskar, Death Watch (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empress Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Life Day (Star Wars), Manda'lor Ahsoka Tano, Mandalorian Ahsoka Tano, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Politics, Protective Ahsoka Tano, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), morai - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is unlike any leader they've had before, it is likely the reason why she is the best Mand'alor they've ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Morai &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mand'alor Ahsoka Tano [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Queen Of Peoples Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpydimpy/gifts">shrimpydimpy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yay pic 260 on this account, we're almost at 300 my goal for the year :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is more to being a leader than being in charge. There is more to Mandalorians than blood and gore, and there is more to Ahsoka Tano than her standing as the cheated daughter of the Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d bested Maul, driven her sabers right through his skin. Tearing him apart in two broad strokes, his head and his torso coming apart, right through the heart. Leaving her, after Maul had snapped Bo-Katan’s neck with the force, the Manda’lor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force croons in acceptance of this feat, in time the people of the planet do too. The republic falls, the senate in shambles, the Chancellor does not reign supreme and the Jedi are forced down under, the people in the lower levels of Coruscant crawling from the depths and forcing the Jedi beneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s every planet for themselves, the inner worlds mirroring the outer worlds and Ahsoka leaves no room for negotiations or alliances. They are thriving on their own, the togruta, a ruler worth waiting for, with limitless ideas up her sleeves, and a heart that didn’t bleed in the way Satine’s had but with a warmth they were missing all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She connects with the people effortlessly, especially with the Mandalorians who were like her, foundlings taken in to brighten the future. It earns her extra points with the Mandalorians who have taken in a great many foundlings, for her to be taken in by Bo-Katan only to die, they look out for her as if they were her parents, her finders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are all incredibly proud parents, ones who do not underestimate her, ones that do nothing to undermine her position. They realize she is their ruler, act accordingly, and do nothing but treat her with respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even the Jedi at the temple were so kind and encouraging. She knows it’s because here they don’t fault her for her emotions, they help her channel them, even the negative ones which she had been brought up to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heart of Mandalore on her chest plate was nothing more than a decal at the moment and the armorer is quick to rectify this. Chipping into all her fashions, welding her new wardrobe, the armor that is, and emblazing, emboldening each and every piece with her worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a helmet being constructed that left room for her lekku and montrals to shine through, a decal of her facial markings meticulously painted on the navy blue beskar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandalore sends no parchment or message to the Jedi about the well being of Ahsoka Tano, just a ship full of clones, Commander Rex included with the chips removed from their heads and no idea what had happened to their little sister. Not even what had happened to Maul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka takes a moment, after they leave, after she is fitted for her helmet and made to sit on the throne: to ask Korkie Kryze what he thinks of her ascension to the throne. The boy throws her own words back at her, the ones she’d instructed all those years ago about accountability and unjust rulers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tells her </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the ruler they’ve been waiting for, tells her that she is more fit for the throne than he’ll ever be. He tells her it’s okay, and he means it.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Wren clan becomes something like a second family, Ursa being one of her advisors when it comes to handling the death watch, a mere fraction of the factions and clans of people, all under her rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The littlest Wren Sabine, a newborn really, helps Ahsoka understand the importance of the people's future. Makes her understand she has family here. That every citizen that walks on her earth is connected to her without fail.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The death watch trains her, loves to, they bump and bruise. They swing, kick, and punch, and she keeps with it all. She hits harder, she trains to the fullest extent, pushes her own boundaries and there’s as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoy it, they see her talent, they see why she bested all those that opposed, and many had truly tried to oppose at first. She had been a part of their ranks since the start, from the darksaber and the slaying of their leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even a niche part of the death watch, the ones that never peel their helmets off their heads, respect her. She may have not taken their oath, her personally not indoctrinated in their clan, but in the end she is the Manda’lor, a warrior that they will respect and admire all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her helmet is complete, she never speaks to any members of their clan without it on. A gesture that had surprised them, delighted them, especially when during a meeting with the many, many clans, she had kept it on the whole time knowing they were there and watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She respects her citizens, does what she can to respect their traditions and rules whenever she is in their presence and sometimes not. When there's work on the planet being done, and surely there was a lot, there was respect first and foremost for all those affected by the change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city planner and her had spent a full seven hours in the conference room laying out her ideas, what would have to go into effect when acted on, and what could be done for the betterness of them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka near completely plans an aqueduct system, and a new way of recycling the debris and ruins excavated from mining. She designates a healthier and safer way of pulling Beskar from the earth, it only takes her a week to form one of the strongest economies in the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that anyone would know, they’d gone near silent, almost every planet had. Ahsoka hadn’t thought about the Jedi, Coruscant, the senate, or any of the other members in her family in months and for now that was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ahsoka visits the great many school's often, reads to the foundlings and children of the watch and not. Laughs when they nervously ask if they may touch her lekku and montrals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows every citizen who she’s ever come into contact with by name, having been able to do it with the clones, remembering her family's names is something close to second nature but it sure as hell shocks her citizens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the things she does feel effortless, there’s never</span>
  <span> a day when there’s not a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka the Gift. Ahsoka the True. Ahsoka the Blessing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They give her many titles, unable to land on one, and Ahsoka can never decide which she’d prefer best. Truly uncaring, she’d much rather just be called Ahsoka. It takes time for some of her friends to relent and not mention her status, but there are quite a few who are stubborn, wrought in tradition who will always refer to her as their leader even when the situation doesn’t call for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka still finds herself laughing every time she thinks about little Holden calling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Soka</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how quickly his father’s face morphed into a shocked and flustered mess. Apologies on his tongue that Ahsoka had been ever so quick to brush off in fear he'd drop to his knees and beg forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm done, I don’t mind at all,” In fact she quite likes it. It layers the feelings of home that have become so constant, she doesn’t question her place here. The force certainly hadn’t so why had she?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Morai is a favorite to anyone who works with her in the palace, she perches on her guards shoulders, and although she can’t see their faces she can feel in the force their amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is careful to ward the convor-owl? bird, away from the conference room. Knowing the outside guard, Laner, was allergic. Thankfully the bird had listened, but even still Ahsoka had put forth the effort to ensure allergy medication was added to the man’s health insurance. Not that people paid for it anymore, she didn’t see the point in that, all those under her watch, her planet, were provided for accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d taken her aside the next day to personally thank her, and Ahsoka was more surprised at the fact he was comfortable enough to talk with her alone. It’d taken some time for things to come together in such a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been weary the first week she’d been instated, having been under Maul’s volatile rule for sith-knows-how long, the half-sith having killed Mandalorian’s left and right whenever they’d displeased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never raises her fist, flaunts her rank, or acts out illy in any way unless formally challenged. And even then, she is respectful, Ahsoka gives as good as she’s got knowing they won’t accept anything less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has the Armorer melt down the beskar of opposers armor if they have no lineage to pass it down to since she doesn’t need it. And the bodies are buried or melted down, flakes of their beskar infused with their ashes, and chips out a dedication plaque to be decorated and hung on the aqueduct so they’ll never be forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d feared Maul, so much so they had no breathing room. They have it now, but she knows as she breaks through those who challenge her, those who invade, and those who come to conquer her world, they fear what she can do and make the better decision to be her friend/family rather than foe.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There’s a ship hailing the planet in hopes of protection, claiming they were being followed by pirates and were nearly out of gas. Korkie hands her the data pad with the information, and Ahsoka writes it off, allowing them to land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves the order that they are not to depart from their ship, and that the threat and their gas issues would be resolved. The togruta knows who’s on the ship, can feel her older brother’s presence, Obi Wan’s too, knows the extra lifeform aboard was undoubtedly Padme if the type of ship, a Naboo cruiser, meant anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aggressive negotiations,” she murmurs under her breath, and waits for the insistence that would be commed through. Korkie lifts a brow, amused, and waits for her instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Amidala of Naboo is requesting an audience as to thank you for the assistance,” Paz calls through, and Ahsoka chuckles, she’d known what was going to happen but that doesn’t make it any less entertaining that she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring them the goodie bag and see them off please,” she instructs Korkie, who nods and smiles goodnaturedly. She doesn’t miss the confused and almost worried glance that hits her if only for a moment before he is off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows they are her family, understands that no one is to know she is the ruler of Mandalore, but he’s still a little surprised she is so blase about sending them away without even trying to say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Internally it does hurt her to send them away, but after the chancellor, and Anakin’s near fall. She hasn’t healed, and with the Jedi doing nothing so far that the galaxy has seen to help redeem themselves, their silence being not enough, she can’t do that to herself. Not to her people either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she sees him now, she’ll never leave him, and the force ripples that it wouldn’t be okay. Things had to change, she had, she’s sure they had as well, but they weren’t there yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Korkie approaches the ship, bag in hand, and meet’s the three from where they stand at the edge of the ramp. He gives a bow, handing the bag over to Padme but Anakin takes it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A customary gift from the Manda’lor, they wanted to apologize for being unable to greet you but is stern in reminding you Mandalore will not be proceeding with any ongoing negotiations with anyone regardless of circumstance,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sifts through the bag without any decency to look apologetic, but all he comes into contact with is a bottle of wine, bath salts, a scented candle, a robe, and an assortment of chocolates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme wacks his arm with little grace, she’d been a little less composed after the birth of the twins, and this wasn’t the time to mess things up. Obi-Wan had been eerily silent, looking out over the paradise the planet had become, the sound of rushing water and happy laughter overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an undeniable feeling of connection, community here, the light side of the force swelling. He didn’t understand it. Not even Satine had managed to come this close to salvation. How had this come to be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t feel right leaving without speaking to the Manda’lor,” Padme insists yet again, and Korkie sighs with a smile, used to dealing with these kinds of things. Padme is not the first person from the core worlds to request an audience with Ahsoka, she wouldn’t be the last, and Korkie resigned himself to a life of warding off the world from his leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact it felt right to, he hadn’t seen Mandalore this prosperous in all his days. Even if he did feel a little iffy about sending Ahsoka’s family away, he’d do it if it kept the peace and balance  they’d finally acquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your Majesty but that’s just not possible,” he returns, setting his shoulders and holding his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Anakin buts in, looking ready to explode, but when he speaks he sounds hurt, and almost desperate, “Ahsoka, she was here. She fought Maul, and we’ve heard nothing from her since. Please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Ahsoka assisted us in defeating Maul she was given passage off planet, and a ship of her own. She’s not here but as a foundling she is always welcome,” It’s a rehearsed line that rolls off the tongue, the endearment in the end actually holding actual mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi sighs, looking conflicted at the answer, proud and broken all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She beat Maul?” Obi Wan gaulks, he’d been cautiously optimistic, but there’d certainly been some doubt. He didn’t like to admit that but he’d seen Maul slay his own master, and Ahsoka...who’d been without her sabers for nearly a full year, jumping in to fight him of all people. It hadn’t seemed likely she’d prevail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie gave a nod, and Padme looked between the two ginger men with a confused glance. They looked awfully similar but it wasn’t the time to ask unrelated questions, or any at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be taking our leave then,” Padme sighed, not liking the slump in either of the Jedi’s shoulders. She’s struggling with the thought of Ahsoka rushing off god knows where without a word, especially after a fight like that but she won't be getting any answers without the togruta giving them herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mystery to them all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ahsoka has chalk smeared over her cheeks, hands, and knees as the festivities proceeded. She decorates the streets with vibrant swirls. There’s fireworks breaking the air, admittedly grating a bit on her montrals, but she’s too excited to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her people take in her splendor reverently, her first Life Day with them was a momentous occasion. They’d gone all out for it, offering her treats and streamers, Ahsoka liked the sparklers best. </span>
  <span>Korkie, Paz, and Ursa made sure to get more than a few holo’s of their leader enjoying the fun, their mosaic artist getting copies for a new mural on the far side of the aqueduct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka ends the night with her stomach full of hot chocolate, treats, and savory meats her carnivore teeth had enjoyed tearing into. </span>
  <span>Her head light and her spirits high. Morai had even fluttered in, snuggled under her chin as she huddled under her satin sheets, her mattress fluffed full of sprinkled gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fit for a queen, an empress, she sleeps and dreams of things she never thought she would be.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looks out at her empire, waves when the people below see her and give her their greetings. She goes to the market to pick out her own fruit and groceries and befriends every vendor she buys from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka reads to the children in school and encourages them to focus on their studies, which they do. </span>
  <span>She trains in the ways of a warrior, and prepares and provides her people for even the smallest of circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end the people settle on <em>Ahsoka the Heart</em> because she had there’s in the same way she had Mandalore’s written on her chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snap: allisonw1122<br/>Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122<br/>Insta:Webtrinsic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>